Branch Line Engines
"Branch Line Engines" was first published in 1961. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by John T. Kenney. =Stories= Thomas Comes to Breakfast When Thomas' driver jokes Thomas does need him anymore, Thomas misunderstands him and boasts to Percy and Toby that he doesn't need a driver. The next morning, after a careless cleaner fiddles with Thomas' controls, Thomas successfully moves by himself, but can't stop and runs into the stationmaster's house as his family sit down for breakfast. Donald and Douglas pull him out and Thomas is sent to the Works. Daisy Thomas' replacement, a snobby diesel railcar, Daisy, arrives, and Percy and Toby show her around. She refuses to sleep in the engine shed, but finds the carriage shed good, except for some "rubbish" (Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel). Percy and Toby are tired after staying up late to cheer the furious coaches up, while Daisy but bright and cheerful. She is preparing for her first train when she realises a milk van is about to be coupled to her and refuses to pull it, saying it's "bad for her swerves". Even though it's not true, she doesn't have to pull it anyway. Bull's Eyes Daisy makes fun of Toby's cowcatchers and sideplates, saying he's scared of getting hurt. Toby tells her they're for stopping him from hurting animals if they stray on the line, but Daisy says that animals will move anyway if you "toot and look them in the eye". Later, Daisy is asked to shoo a bull called Champion to his owner, but he is too busy eating grass to notice. An exasperated Daisy goes back to Dryaw, and Toby shoos Champion for her. That evening, Daisy sees some boys enjoying some sweets called "bull's-eyes" and gets huffy. Percy's Predicament Daisy has neglected to take the milk van again and Percy is in a bad mood. Toby decides to take the van for him so as to let Percy take his trucks from the quarry. Percy speaks rudely to the trucks, and they plan revenge. As they slow down at a sign to "pin down" brakes, the trucks barge forward and push Percy down the line and into a train of stone trucks. The Fat Controller tells Percy off, and Daisy too for being lazy, but gives her a second chance for her work after Percy crashed. Thomas comes home the next day, Percy is sent to be mended, and Toby teaches Daisy the finer points of branch line life. =Featured Characters= * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Donald (does not speak) * Douglas (mentioned) =Goofs= * When Donald and Douglas pull Thomas out in the fifth illustration of "Thomas Comes to Breakfast", it is obvious they have not recieved their blue paint yet. * While Daisy is arguing with her crew, the stationmaster and (this is significant) the shunter in the fifth illustration of "Daisy", the milk van is mysteriously coupled up. * Percy shouldn't have been allowed to go to the quarry after the events of "Toby the Tram Engine". Category:Railway Series Books